The Night of Truth or Dare
by savalava17
Summary: When Zoey, James, Lola, Quinn, and Micheal are playing truth or Dare, who knows what will happen?
1. The Beginning of the Game

I do not own any of these characters!! Please Read&Review!!

* * *

The Truth or Dare Game

One stormy night, Zoey, Lola, Quinn, James, Logan, and Micheal could not get to sleep. Zoey called the boys' dorm and told them to come over. In a few minutes, the boys were over.

"Okay where are we going to play?" asked James.

"Right here." replied Zoey. "Okay everybody sit in a circle. We're going to play Truth or Dare!"

"Yes!" Everyone said in sync.

"Okay, the rules are, once you hear the Dare or Truth, you must do it. Other than that, just have fun!"

So everyone sat down in a circle. "I'll go first!" exclaimed Lola. "Okay... I pick... Logan! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" said Logan.

"Okay I dare you to... tell us one of your deepest darkest secrets!"

"Oh... um... well... this might sound kind of strange but... me and Quinn have been going out for almost two weeks now!" said Logan, breathing heavily. He looked at Quinn her mouth was wide open and she was staring at him with almost a glare.

Everyone erupted in laughter. Zoey and Lola were rolling on the ground and Micheal and James were just looking at him, laughing and saying 'Nice one, now answer it seriously!'

Quinn got up and dragged Logan over to the side. " I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret!!" said Quinn.

"I know but its Truth or Dare and they don't believe us anyway!"

"Well guess what, Logan. We are so..."

* * *

Cliffhanger!! I will continue once you read and review! Also the chapters will be longer! This is my firt Fanfiction so it might be really bad but please dont leave REALLY bad comments! thanks!


	2. The Trouble

I do not own any of these characters!!

"... OVER!!" Quinn yelled at Logan. "We were supposed to keep this a secret and you blow it for this stupid game!"

"But... but... I... please Quinn!! They don't even believe me!! And wouldn't it be good if they found out? Who cares if they laugh at us? We still have each other!" said Logan.

"You're right! Now we don't have to sneak around anymore! You're so smart! Forget about what I said earlier! I love you!" Quinn gave Logan a quick peck on the cheek and sat down with the others. Lola was the first to talk after everyone cooled down.

"Okay Logan its your turn!" said Lola.

"Okay James, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, if you came to PCA when Chase was still here and he told you he loved Zoey, would you still ask her out?"

James just sat there deep in thought. "Seriously James. You shouldn't have to think about this!" exclaimed Micheal.

"Well I probably would." replied James.

"WHAT??" Shreiked everyone, except Zoey.

"Guys just leave him alone! Its only a game and Chase is in England now!" yelled Zoey.

"That's true," said Lola.

"Okay, my turn. Zoey, truth or dare?" James said.

"Truth!" said Zoey.

"If Chase came back, would you dump me and date him or stay with me?"

"Ummm... I... uhh..."

"Come on Zoey! We've been dating for almost 2 months now! How hard could this be?"

"Stop putting pressure on me! Me and Chase are best friends! Its a hard decision!"

"Zoey, I think we have to talk."

Zoey and James got up and walked to the other side of the room. "If Chase came back, would you really dump me?" asked James.

"I don't know. I've had the biggest crush on Chase forever and he's liked me since forever and then I moved then he moved! I'm not really sure! And you need to settle down. It's just a game!" exclaimed Zoey and she sat back down with the others.

"I guess I would," said Zoey. She looked like she was about to cry and when James tried to comfort her, she turned the other way. "Just leave me alone." she whispered to him and she sat on the other side of the circle.

Micheal yawned and said "Wow, guys its already midnight and I'm getting tired!"

"That's right. Maybe we should just continue this tomorrow." said Lola.

The boys got up and walked out the door but before they were in the hall, they saw a note. It said 'No one is allowed to leave this Dorrm building until the storm settles. Any boys in the dorm must sleep in the lounge.' "Awww man!" said Micheal.

"What?" said the girls as they walked over to the boys. The guys handed them the note and the girls just said "Guess we'll see you in the morning and shut the door in their faces as they laughed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this is my first story so it bad... please read and review! thanks! D


End file.
